


don't hold yourself like that you'll hurt your knees

by ShyAudacity



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comforting Betty, Drabble, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, If you wanna read it that way, Jughead and Grundy are only mentioned, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post Episode s01e04 Chapter Four: The Last Picture Show, Sad Archie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: "No one is going to put it past you for a having a few bad days, okay? Me and Juggie and Veronica, we’re your friends. You can talk to us about this stuff, it’s what we’re here for.”Archie stayed silent for a long moment, giving no sign that he’d been paying any attention to Betty at all. Then he shifted, ditching his pillow cave and rolling over until he could comfortably rest his head in her lap. His voice shook as he spoke.“I know it’s stupid, and that I should just get over it, but I can’t. I hate myself for missing her, I don’t want to miss her anymore, Betty.”“I know,” she said gently, rubbing a hand between his shoulders.ORArchie is having a rough time after everything with Grundy, and Betty comes over to check on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finished and posted a story in this fandom less than twelve hours ago, and yet here I am again. Like I said before, I'm obsessed. Title from Volcano by Damien Rice.
> 
> I do not give my permission to have this fic or any of my other works to be posted elsewhere on wattpad, fanfiction.net, etc.

This was the third day this week that Archie had missed school, and Betty was more than nervous at this point. It was so unlike him to miss school, everybody knew that. She had asked Jughead if he’d heard from Archie, but he wouldn’t tell her anything other than he was fine, he just needed sometime to deal with Miss Grundy’s new absence. It did little to settle her nerves.

She made it a point to stop by his house after classes let out for the day. While Betty’s mother still didn’t love the idea of the two of them being friends again, she was coming around, and what she didn’t know wouldn’t kill her.

Walking up the porch steps, the door opened to Mr. Andrews with his work bag slung over one shoulder. “Oh, Betty, hey kiddo. How’re you doing?”

“I’m okay, is Archie here?”

“Uh, yeah he is, but he’s not really feeling up to visitor’s right now, Betty. Maybe tomorrow, okay?” He told her with a sigh.

“I’ll only be a minute, I promise.” She tried. Fred sighed again, then he let her inside, telling her that Archie was in his room.

After making her way up the stairs, and nearly tripping over a sleeping Vegas in the hallway, Betty found Archie’s room and let herself in, just like she had so many times before.

She found Archie lying in bed facing away from the door, curled up with all the blankets pulled up to his chin. He rolled over when she accidentally stepped on a creaky floor board, the flopped back down onto the bed once he saw who it was.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he grumbled. “I’m sick.”

“You don’t get sick,” she stated in straight forward tone.

“Well, I’m sick today, are we done now?”

“Archie, you don’t have to hide.” She sat on the bed near his head. “Not with me, besides Jughead already told me. It’s okay to feel sad about what happened, in fact, I’d be worried if you weren’t upset about all of this.”

“You would worry anyways, it’s part of your character.” He said, hiding his face under his pillow.

“That’s beside the point. What I’m trying to say is, you shouldn’t feel bad about the fact that you feel bad. No one is going to put it past you for a having a few bad days, okay? Me and Juggie and Veronica, we’re your friends. You can talk to us about this stuff, it’s what we’re here for.”

Archie stayed silent for a long moment, giving no sign that he’d been paying any attention to Betty at all. Then he shifted, ditching his pillow cave and rolling over until he could comfortably rest his head in her lap. His voice shook as he spoke.

“I know it’s stupid, and that I should just get over it, but I can’t. I hate myself for missing her, I don’t want to miss her anymore, Betty.”

“I know,” she said gently, rubbing a hand between his shoulders. “I know how hard it is when somebody you care about leaves. Just give it some time, Arch, the feeling will pass, I promise.”

He nodded, his chin trembling. Archie shifted again, burying his face in her stomach to try and ignore the fact that he’d begun to cry. Betty didn’t question it, instead she moved her hand from where it rested on his shoulder blades to the nape of his neck, scratching at the hair under her fingers.

The two of them sat there in silence for a long time, just breathing, focusing on holding each other together. Because in times like this, that was the most important thing for them to do.

**Author's Note:**

> After tonight's episode, I couldn't not write something for these two, you feel me? I love their dynamic, it's adorable.
> 
> I really hope that you liked this if you did please let me know, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated as always. If you have a prompt/something you wish to read or have written for you, scream it at me in the comments and I'll see what I can do (I won't do porn or mpreg though). I hope y'all have a great day!


End file.
